No encajes
by Williams West
Summary: ¿Por qué deberías ser como todos? ¿Cómo puedes ser igual a todos? ¿Para que quieres ser igual a todos? Debes ser tú mismo, desencadenándote de los prototipos de la sociedad y la moda. Si te tienes seguridad y sabes cuanto vales, serás una persona hermosa y eso es lo que debe importar. (Karmy)


_**No encajes.**_

"Sing" esa era la canción que inundaba la gran casa, todos bailaban, algunos ya alcoholizados, otros recién empezando a tomar chupitos de ron o tequila. Todos estaban concentrados en lo suyo, era una gran fiesta, al menos estaría toda la secundaria o la mitad, eso pensaba Amy, sabia que Shane y Lauren esta vez se habían pasado, ella les dijo estrictamente "Sólo algunas personas" pero estaba toda la maldita secundaria en su casa.

Intento acercarse a Shane, pero esté estaba ligando con otro chico, rodó los ojos y comenzó a buscar a Lauren, _"¿Por qué no puedo ver netflix tranquila?"_ Pensó. Aun no encontraba a Lauren, pero alguien la había empujado por detrás, rápidamente se volteo y era su amada hermanastra besuqueando con un estúpido.

— ¡Lauren! —grito debido al volumen de la música.

— ¿Amy? —se alejo del tipo y lo empujo— hermanitaaa, te amoooo —rió.

— Oh cristo, estas borracha —le quito en vaso— ¿Cuantas Amy hay? —pregunto.

— Unas... —entrecerró los ojos— si te dejaras de mover.

— Ven, tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí... —se volteo a dejar el vaso en la mesa— ¿Lauren? Mierda.

Amy nuevamente fue en busca de Lauren, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, miro nuevamente a Shane, pero seguía con ese chico, parecían estar comiéndose vivos, pero a nadie le importaba. Amy volvió a su habitación, intentaría dormir con sus audífonos puestos, pero al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Y tú eres...? —se cruzo de brazos.

— Ammm lo siento, ¿es tu habitación? —mordió su labio inferior.

— Así es, recuerdo tu rostro... —susurro— cantaste para el baile ¿No?

— Yep —asintió— soy Karma, es bueno saber que no soy la única sobria —sonrío.

— Amy —le devolvió la sonrisa— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —frunció sus labios.

— Sinceramente, estaba buscando el baño, pero me distraje y comencé a ver tu habitación, entonces cuando iba a salir just...

— No en mi habitación, sino en la fiesta —la observo— no estas drogada, ni alcoholizada —se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿No me veo como la típica chica que sale a fiestas? —rodó los ojos.

— Amm, sinceramente, nop —arqueo las cejas y se hecho en la cama.

— ¿No iras abajo? —observo que había un pequeño cuaderno en la mesita de noche.

— No, odio las fiestas y socializar con la gente —suspiro— siéntate.

— Eres rara —tomo el libro y se sentó en la cama- ¿Puedo? —le mostró el libro.

— Oh claro, como tu estas disfrutando la fiesta —dijo con sarcasmo— si, pero no molestes preguntando.

Karma rio y abrió el libro, tenia escrito muchas cosas, le llamo la atención los dibujos, pero su atención se centro en los poemas, algunos eran melancólicos, otros tristes, algunos felices, estaba casi lleno de poemas, los comenzó a leer uno por uno.

— ¿Te expresas a través de tus poemas? —la miro.

— He he, dije nada de preguntas —se sentó a su lado y le quito el libro.

— Espera, deja leer el último —intento quitárselo.

— ¿Qué gano yo? —arqueo una ceja.

— Mi compañía —le sonrió.

— Largo de mi habitación —guardo el libro.

— Por favor, Amy —hizo un puchero— espera... ¿Eres la hermana de Lauren?

— Hermanastra —nuevamente se echo en la cama— ¿Por qué viniste a la fiesta?

— Porque todos vendrían —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? —la miro— ¿Sólo por eso? —frunció el ceño.

— Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —se cruzo de brazos.

— Que se te nota que estas loca por encajar con todo —miro el techo— ven acuéstate.

Karma le hizo caso, se echo a su lado, ¿Por qué Amy era tan rara? Además le parecía extraño la confianza con la cual se trataban, como si fueran viejas amigas que se estuvieran reencontrando y se sentaran a tomar un café juntas.

— ¿Tú no quieres encajar? —miro el techo.

— No, que se joda la gente —aplaudió dos veces y las luces se apagaron.

— Es hermoso —sonrío— ¿Cómo los pusiste?

— Deja de preguntar —bostezo— ¿Por qué te importa encajar?

— Amy —la golpeo suavemente.

— Hey ¿Por qué eso?

— Porque me preguntas y yo no puedo —se cruzo de brazos.

— Una pregunta tú y luego yo, ¿Trato?

— Trato —sonrío— todos buscamos encajar, ¿Por qué tú no?

— Prefiero ser diferente, ¿Por qué ser igual al resto?

Karma entrecerró sus ojos, mientras veía aquel cielo fluorescente en el techo, era verdad ¿Por qué encajar? Ni si quiera ella lo entendía, había venido a la fiesta a beber y fumar por primera vez, pero lo único que esta haciendo, es mantener una conversación con una chica un tanto... revolucionaria.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, ninguna hablaba se sentían comodas, pero podían sentir la ruidosa música, aunque ahora un poco más bajo. Karma aun pensaba y le daba vuelta al asunto, se sorprendió por la respuesta ya que todos siempre le decían que tenia que ser como el resto, que sus lentes no estaban a moda o que ahora debía ponerle color a sus frenillos, pero lo que más odiaba y se sentía insegura, era su físico, no era tan gorda, pero tampoco era demasiado delgada.

— ¿Amy? ¿Estas dormida?

Sus manos se rozaron brevemente, pero aquel rose no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las dos, ambas sintieron algo estremecer en su interior.

— No, ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Soy... soy linda? —cerro sus ojos fuertemente— siento que no encajo en nada.

— ¿De nuevo con lo de encajar? —frunció el ceño.

— Lo siento, tienes razón... —susurro.

— Eres muy linda, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— Porque... ¿Me puedes abrazar?

Amy, sintió inseguridad y miedo en la voz de Karma, como si ella jamás hubiera hablado de esto a nadie. Sentía que Karma quería contar todas aquellas dolorosas cosas que la estaban ahogando, sino, ella se rompería. Amy la abrazo fuerte, tratando de transmitirle confianza.

— Gracias —escondió su rostro en su cuello— me siento asquerosa, siento que estoy horrible, uso lentes, tengo frenillos, no soy demasiado delgada, jamás le gustaría a nadie...

Amy escucho atenta, todas aquellas palabras eran dolorosas ¿Cómo podía sentirse así? No debería, ella era hermosa, pero no serviría de nada decirlo si ella no lo sentía así.

— Cuando pequeña, nadie jugaba conmigo, era demasiado tímida, me acostumbre a estar sola, sólo tengo amigos que veo en clases, son gente de papel... sólo quiero encajar... —sollozo.

Amy la abrazo más fuerte, a ella jamás le había importado tener amigos o estar sola, al fin y al cabo quizás la amistad no era para siempre, odiaba depender de los demás, le importaba una mierda la sociedad, los estereotipos, la moda, total, aquellas cosas solo eran para lucrar o ganar dinero, pero nadie lo entendía. A ella sólo le importaba sentirse bien y cómoda, pero muy en el fondo podia entender a Karma, porque a veces si se sentía sola.

— No llores —le susurro— Karma, eres hermosa, me encantan tus lentes y tus frenillos —mordido su labio inferior— no creas en los estereotipos, no hay mujer perfecta, nadie lo es y tu cuerpo esta bien, no creas en las cosas que impone la moda y la sociedad —tomo su rostro con ambas manos— ser diferente esta bien, no encajes, sobresale —le dio un beso en la frente— porque así...

La luna iluminaba sus rostros, la música era lenta, podían escucharla y sentir la respiración chocando contra sus labios. Amy retorno los carnosos labios de Karma con su pulgar, suavemente, mirándolos como si de arte se tratara, se preguntaba porque estaba haciendo esto, ni si quiera la conocía, pero notaba que Karma no era como las demás chicas, no usaba faldas cortas ni blusas escotadas, sólo quería encajar, pero no, ella jamás encajaría, porque era diferente y eso la hacia especial.

Amy entrecerró sus ojos y paso la punta de su lengua por sus labios, mojándolos.

Estrecho más el abrazo, entrelazando sus piernas, sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección, los pulgares de Amy acariciaban suavemente las mejillas de Karma, secando algunas lagrimas. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, sus corazones dieron un vuelco, estremeciéndolas a ambas. Cerraron los ojos, sintiendo sus corazones latir y sus respiraciones chocar, hasta que sintieron sus labios unidos, primero despacio, lento, como cuando dos pequeños sellan una promesa con un beso inocente. Sus manos comenzaron a explorar un territorio desconocido y cada caricia dejaba un tacto ardiente en su piel, ya no eran besos tímidos, sus lenguas se agredían mutuamente, no querían separarse por nada del mundo, ninguna entendía lo que pasaba o que sentían, pero si de algo estaban seguras, es que podrían morir en la boca de la otra.

Ambas se separaron por la falta de aire, pero ninguna abría los ojos, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos entrelazados, sintiendo fundirse con la calidez que desbordaban, no querían separarse. Lo único que sentían era su respiración y la música.

 ** _Settle down with me, and cover me up, cuddle me in._**

 ** _Lie down with me and, and hold me, in your arms._**

 ** _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck._**

 ** _And I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet._**

 ** _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._**

 ** _Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_**

 ** _This feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love._**

Ninguna abría los ojos, la música ahora, inundaba la habitación. Sus corazones y respiraciones aun no se estabilizaban, sus cuerpos seguían sintiendo aquel contacto ardiente.

Ambas abrieron los ojos con miedo, miedo por como iban a reaccionar, pero Amy poso nuevamente sus manos en el rostro se Karma, la miro sonriendo, había un brillo especial en sus ojos, y sin dudar, en los de ella también.

— Eres hermosa... —completo Amy.

* * *

 _ **Uuuuun One Shot de Faking it 3 kghaskdg hace rato quería subir uno, pero como tenía muchos sin terminar, escogí el más cortito c:**_

 _ **La canción es de mi cantante favorito Ed**_ ** _Sheehan - Kiss me._**

 _ **En esto quiero expresar que no se debe ser perfecto, porque la perfección no existe. Amate y**_ ** _respetate, porque así eres hermoso._**

 ** _Cuídense._**


End file.
